


Podfic: Go the Fuck to Sleep

by anna_unfolding



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Insomnia, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaner's really excited about getting a room of his own on road trips now, but the first night alone isn't as much fun as he'd hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Go the Fuck to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Go the fuck to sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628435) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Lovely podfic cover art made by [thisissirius](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius), who also gave a listen to my first, fannishly excited read through this fic, before it was even officially posted. :) Ugh, these pictures you chose, Siri!!!!!! &their faces;
> 
>  
> 
> We were pretty sad that a clause about experienced players now getting their own rooms on the road went into the final CBA. But as this fic points out, now each room has only one bed. I actually recorded this for fun to share with Siri and realized one minute in that I wanted to do it for real. Such a great little fic, and very timely, re: end of lockout.

[](http://postimage.org/)

 

DL LINK:

**Length:** 5:22  
 **mp3 link:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?qoxtfocqqxhra0n)


End file.
